


自投罗网

by DegeNeraTe007



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, 灿兴
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegeNeraTe007/pseuds/DegeNeraTe007
Summary: 现代au，蛋糕店师徒。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 现代au，蛋糕店师徒。

张艺兴是一杯倒的体质，朴灿烈作为张艺兴唯一的爱徒，自然要在交际时替师父挡酒。所以那一晚，张艺兴很清醒，而朴灿烈则醉得不省人事，对于即将发生的事情也毫无所知。  
顺其自然地，张艺兴把喝醉的朴灿烈带回了自己家。图谋已久的事终于要实现了，张艺兴难掩心中的兴奋，他盯着躺在自己床上，一脸迷蒙的朴灿烈，眼神里满是急不可耐的渴望。

张艺兴本来是不收徒的，可是他遇见了朴灿烈。从见到这孩子的第一眼起，张艺兴就喜欢他，所以才破例收了徒。从喜欢朴灿烈的脸，到喜欢他这个人，张艺兴幻想现在的事情，已经很久了。  
颤抖着手指摸上朴灿烈的脸颊，红润润的，闭起眼来更像个大男孩儿，张艺兴本人也没有多老，可看着朴灿烈，总想把他当成孩子宠。宠着宠着，这师徒之情就变了味。直到有一天，张艺兴梦见了与朴灿烈上床的画面，激烈非常。一个缜密的计划因此应运而生，有点不耻，但一切都是为他得到朴灿烈而服务的，他不后悔。

张艺兴想象中的自己应该很冷静，可他到底没做过这种事，扒人家衣服的时候，还是闹了个大红脸。终于将两人都扒光，张艺兴跪坐在朴灿烈身上，握着那粗大的性器，直挺挺地往自己屁股里送，疼得眼冒泪花也不放弃。  
意识到紧闭的穴口根本进不去，张艺兴才松了手，四处寻摸了一会儿，拿来一管护手霜，艰难地抹在自己后穴处，给初经人事的自己扩张。张艺兴不敢浪费时间，觉得差不多了，又像完成任务似的把朴灿烈那里舔硬了，找准地方就往自己屁股里戳。好歹没有枉费他花了这么多功夫，身体逐渐被填满的饱胀感给了张艺兴很大的满足，他低头瞥了眼还昏睡着的小徒弟，眼里全是宠爱和嗔怪，吭吭哧哧地自力更生起来。

于是当朴灿烈迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，还以为自己在做梦，毕竟醒来就看见师父骑在自己身上这种景象，不是随便哪个人都能接受的。被酒精麻痹的身体迟钝得可怕，朴灿烈很长时间都没有意识到他的师父是在干什么。  
张艺兴最后射出来的时候，才后知后觉地看到朴灿烈不知什么睁开的眼睛，他手忙脚乱地要去捂小徒弟的脸，冷静下来才发现那双大眼睛里的无神。张艺兴松了口气，回过神来继续第二轮，直把自己弄的筋疲力尽，榨干最后一丝精力才停下。

那一晚简直是惨烈，朴灿烈醉得像个死尸般任由张艺兴摆弄，脑子混混沌沌的。可他的灵魂却很清醒，像个旁观者一样，沉默地看着他最尊敬的师父闭着眼沉迷地在自己身上起起落落，一颗心也渐渐沉了下来，直到最后控制不住地昏睡了过去。  
张艺兴终于咧着嘴从小徒弟身上下来，被操开了的穴口根本无法闭合，粘稠的淫液顺着腿根滑落，他抖着双腿，晃晃悠悠地下了床，稍微松了口气。他连清理都顾不上，光着身子跑到外面拿了文件和印泥，捏着朴灿烈的拇指在签名处按了手印，心里的石头才总算放下了。

 

朴灿烈关于那天的记忆其实很浅薄，时间久了，他都怀疑那究竟是酒精作用下糊涂的一场梦，还是他自己凭空生出来的臆想。可后来的事实证明，那晚是真的，他师父也真的做了局害他，让他落了个欺师的名头，被众人唾弃。  
之后发生的事情更让人瞠目结舌，一直躲在张艺兴羽翼下的朴灿烈，哪里想过某一天要承受他亲师父的陷害，自然招架无能。张艺兴动作很快，房产过户、企业法人变更等等手续下来的第一天，就昭告天下，麻利地打包好行李准备滚蛋了。

这时朴灿烈还完全摸不清怎么回事，一头雾水地去上班时，正巧撞见张艺兴。只见满脸灰败神色的张艺兴，委委屈屈地最后看了眼他一手支撑起来的海艺蛋糕房。哦，如今是朴灿烈的了。  
那眼神难过的，朴灿烈看着都痛心，差点相信真是自己不择手段巧取豪夺，把师父名下的财产夺走不说，还心狠手辣地连人都赶走了。朴灿烈没来得及跟张艺兴说上一句话，就被街坊邻居给团团围住了，把他骂了个狗血喷头，贼难听。朴灿烈根本顾不上别的，他挣扎着从人群中望见张艺兴决绝离去的背影，始终不能相信最疼他的师父就这么把这烂摊子扔下了。

众人七嘴八舌把夹杂着私货的流言，如今变成已成事实的情况说了个大概，中心思想就是指责朴灿烈品德败坏，把提携自己的亲师父给欺负走了。朴灿烈简直不可置信，他好不容易逃出包围圈，不得已把店都关了，背对着门脱力坐在地上时，才终于能松口气认真思考一下现在是怎么个情况。  
师父迷奸他求爱不成，因爱生恨索性陷害他一走了之，让他痛苦终生？问题是师父怎么会喜欢他这个毛头小子？可那天晚上清晰的感觉又不是假的。朴灿烈想来想去都觉得不靠谱，他师父那么成熟稳重的人，怎么可能做出这种事？可现在人都走了，朴灿烈无从对证。

桌上的登记证明，公证手续明明白白地表示，这海艺蛋糕房是他朴灿烈的了。所有人都知道海艺蛋糕房的徒弟把师父赶走了，甚至独占了师父辛苦打拼下来的成果。  
这他妈算怎么回事？他以后还能在这平静地生活下去吗？  
当初朴灿烈想做糕点师，父母根本不同意，只是他一厢情愿。后来就跟电视剧里演的一样，朴灿烈不愿意继承公司，一心想学西点，亲姐姐好说歹说也不管用。父母一气之下停了他所有的卡，扬言朴灿烈不闯出来个样子就别回去。朴灿烈根本不在意，拖着个行李箱就追着张艺兴来到了这小镇。幸好张艺兴最后松了口，收他为徒，他才算有了盼头。

朴灿烈使劲抹了把脸，先是打了张艺兴的电话，果然无人接听。朴灿烈阴着脸把合同文件收好，仔仔细细理了理思绪，考虑接下来该怎么办。店肯定不能不管，好歹也是师父的财产，他一定要照顾好，要比师父在的时候弄得更好。至于流言蜚语，他没做过的事，绝不会承认，几斤口水还淹不死他。这是当时他的想法，后来朴灿烈才知道，他太幼稚了。  
莫名其妙被扣了屎盆子，朴灿烈固然委屈，他简直委屈死了。换做是谁都恐怕不能接受，朴灿烈也一样，尊敬崇拜的师父怎么忽然之间就对他耍起了这种手段，他整个三观都崩坏了。朴灿烈想恨，却根本恨不起来，没有张艺兴，他可能还在跟他父母斗呢。

可是说实话，朴灿烈最怨的，不是师父强上他，也不是师父陷害他，而是从头到尾张艺兴都没有给他一句解释。朴灿烈害怕张艺兴这一走，端的是恩断义绝的态度……  
就这样，朴灿烈开始了没有师父的生活。讲道理，既然已经撕破脸皮了，蛋糕房的生意应该一蹶不振才对，但是这县城小啊，统共就这一个做西点的，朴灿烈还不用担心生意的问题。  
只是每天朴灿烈上下班的路上，甚至做生意的过程中，邻里街坊的碎言碎语无时无刻地钻进他耳朵里。朴灿烈还不能反驳，没有人会相信的，就连他自己这一天天的都像活在梦里一样混沌。

流言之所以恶心，就是因为它杀不死你也要膈应死你。尤其是这小县城，整天抬头不见低头见的，朴灿烈就算再怎么大心脏，也着实不堪其扰。师父走了十多天，一点消息都没有，朴灿烈心里的不安越来越重。  
前二十年，朴灿烈一直坚定不移地认为自己笔直如电线，就算平日里几乎不看毛片，也不会自暴自弃到被师父弄了一回就弯成蚊香啊。可是连着三次梦到师父高潮时迷乱的脸，清早醒来就准要哗哗洗床单，朴灿烈终于严肃地意识到，他师父可能作了个大死，比如误打误撞激发了他内心潜在的基佬魂。

好家伙，再回忆起从前的点点滴滴，朴灿烈才发现张艺兴那哪里是对徒弟的关心照顾，分明是饱含着隐忍爱意的包容退让。张艺兴眼里的温柔宠溺，忽然像是穿过了时空，化作实体轻柔落在了朴灿烈的身上。张艺兴怕是爱惨了他吧。  
想通了很多事之后，朴灿烈一边沉默应对着流言蜚语，照单全收，一边恶补同性相关知识，顺便把所有香艳的场面代入他师父，一硬一个准。朴灿烈绝望了，同时又有种置之死地而后生的快感。朴灿烈发誓，如果让他逮到张艺兴，他不仅要解释，还要人。


	2. Chapter 2

朴灿烈没有照顾醉鬼的经验，但也知道喝醉后身体会不舒服，他尽职尽责地照顾着师父，把人扒了个精光，洗脸擦身无微不至。张艺兴全程闭着眼坐在床上，任由徒弟折腾，乖得不得了，这么一看倒是比平时显得年轻了几岁，活脱脱像是个刚踏入社会的小白兔。朴灿烈对自己的想象一阵恶寒，他师父的心思复杂难缠，给他下了一个又一个套，哪里像小白兔了。

家里没有张艺兴尺寸的衣服，朴灿烈只能拿出来自己的短袖，本来没觉得有啥，可是给人套上了他才发觉这不太好，两只眼睛被人勾住似的定在了张艺兴身上。师父身量小他一号，穿着朴灿烈的衣服太不合身，整个人被包裹在单薄的T恤里，下摆正好盖住了屁股，只隐约窥见一点内裤的影子，两条光溜溜的长腿交叠着，圆润的膝盖小巧可爱。

朴灿烈登时眼前一黑，加长火车载着他恶补的小黄片鸣着笛从他脑子里呼啸跑过，他狠狠掐了自己一把，挥散了那大逆不道以下犯上的黄色废料，哆嗦着上前想趁着师父还没意识的时候把衣服扒下来。  
手都触到布料了，朴灿烈又被人定住似的，猛然发觉这也不太好。万一他刚动手师父就醒了，这怎么解释，他跟张艺兴那时对自己做的有什么两样？他还怎么作为占理的一方向张艺兴要交代？

朴灿烈还在纠结着，压根没想到张艺兴就像掐着点醒过来一样，小脸迷蒙，正眨巴着眼睛，盯他有一会儿了。  
“灿烈……”  
这声音近得就在耳朵边，朴灿烈吓得松开手，人还没站稳就被张艺兴搂着脖子扑倒在了床上，场面一度非常尴尬。

“师父，你你你自重。”朴灿烈双手虚环着张艺兴的腰，怕这人摇摇晃晃地掉下床去，眼睛来回瞟着就是不敢看身上的人。  
张艺兴穿着朴灿烈的衣服本就不合适，宽大的领口歪到一旁，露出大片粉红的肌肤，挣动间下摆翻到腰腹，白色内裤包裹着的丰厚臀肉摩擦在朴灿烈的下腹。两人之间好像隔着一团火，隐秘的欲念被揪了出来越烧越旺。偏偏这人还没有一点自觉，压下身来望着小徒弟的眼睛，嘴角一撇，好生委屈，“我不自重……”

不是，你怎么这么理直气壮？  
朴灿烈目瞪口呆，记忆中成熟稳重的师父和眼前这个浪出水儿的小色狼简直是两个人，他再也不能用曾经对师父的态度来看待眼前这个人。朴灿烈喉结滚动了两下，终于下手揽住了张艺兴的腰，让两人更加贴近了几分。

“好好好你不自重，”朴灿烈不确定是不是喝酒的缘故张艺兴才变成这样，要是喝醉了就化身小色狼，逮谁勾谁的话，那可坏了。朴灿烈定定神，这时就算天大的套也得钻了，他还达不到坐怀不乱的境界。只有一点，什么都没搞清楚就上床后遗症太多，朴灿烈权衡了利弊，最后试探着问了一句，“那你先下来好不好？”  
日夜想念着的人就在眼前，张艺兴说什么也不能下来啊。喝醉的俏师父跟羞涩可挨不着边，他吧唧一口亲在了朴灿烈鼻尖，手也不老实地向下探去，钻进衣服里来回抚摸着，面上却更难过了，“你瘦了……都瘦出腹肌了……”

朴灿烈一下破了功，哭笑不得，他最近确实瘦了不少，腹肌却是实打实练出来的，跟那小鸡仔细条条的皮包骨可不一样。朴灿烈眼神一凛，使了力翻身将张艺兴压在下面，仔仔细细地用眼神描摹着身下人的眉眼。不论和记忆中的张艺兴有多不同，这人都是他的师父，朴灿烈叹了口气，师父迷奸他可以，他却不能只凭色欲以牙还牙。轻轻吻了吻张艺兴的额头，朴灿烈卸了力气，今晚还是睡沙发吧。  
似乎意识到了什么，张艺兴果断伸手又将人拽了回来，仿佛害怕被朴灿烈抛弃似的，眼里的水汽越来越重，竟是要哭出来的模样。

“你别走……朴灿烈，不要走……”  
朴灿烈倒抽了一口气，和师父朝夕相处几年的时光，这是他第一次听张艺兴说出这种近乎撒娇的话。这是自然，师徒有别，年龄差也在那，张艺兴就算心里有再多渴望，也得端着身份。  
朴灿烈暗道这可不怪我，随着张艺兴的力气贴了回去，心想就算不能吃，趁着人迷糊的时候套点话还是可以的。朴灿烈平躺下来，将张艺兴搂在怀里安抚着，盖着被子纯聊天，琢磨着从哪问起比较好，“师父，你当时是怎么想的？你走之前就没想过我的感受吗？”

不说还好，一提起这事朴灿烈就忍不住生气。可是他现在弯也弯了，名声臭也臭了，关键是温香软玉抱在怀了，刚升起来一点小火苗就被自己给掐灭了。都栽到坑底不准备出去了，还能抱怨当时是为啥栽的吗。  
“我喜欢你……我喜欢你很久了……我怕你不接受我。”张艺兴垂下眼皮，蹭了蹭朴灿烈宽厚的胸膛，并没有计划成功后的高兴，回忆起他做的那么多事，竟也是难以启齿的样子，小声道：“你不要拒绝我……”

说的很对，但都是废话。再看不出张艺兴有多在乎他，朴灿烈也算白活了。可是迷奸他以后自己就逃跑了这是什么逻辑？就是为了搞臭他的名声，弄坏他的生意，这没必要吧？想跟他在一起，最后还不是要乖乖地回来？朴灿烈隔着衣料，一脸正直地准确捏住师父的乳尖，直到听见一声受不住的嘤咛才松手，假意催促道，“说重点。”

“我没有别的办法，只能下个套把你圈住……”张艺兴很慌张，他拿不准朴灿烈的想法，徒弟看起来似乎没生气，可是任谁被师父这么作践一通，也不可能放下芥蒂吧。张艺兴越想越绝望，朴灿烈可能会拒绝他的恐慌笼罩在心头，他往前一探，整个人趴在朴灿烈身上，听着那胸腔中有力的心跳，自言自语道，“我知道你不喜欢我，你只把我当师父……对不起，是我害你被人骂，我明天就走，不会再出现了……”

等等，这又歪到哪了，我什么时候说过让你走的话了？你是不是就欺负我心软？面对着脆弱到几乎一戳就碎的师父，朴灿烈就是有再多恼火也撒不出来了。他干脆坐起来，面对面地把人抱在怀里，认真道：“师父，你走之后我确实被折腾得挺惨，我也很生气，可是我既然喜欢上你了，那之前……”  
“你喜欢上我了……？”张艺兴只听这一句就把持不住了，当即抬腿跨坐在朴灿烈身上，双手把人搂得死紧，再也不放手的架势。

“咳，别打岔。”朴灿烈艰难把人推开一点，胯间阳物狠狠蹭进师父臀缝，他狼狈地夹着腿，“之前的事你不想说就算了，我只问你，你做这些事的初衷只是为了跟我在一起吗？你没想过害我？”  
“没有的，我怎么可能故意害你……那晚是我趁你喝醉强迫了你，也是我趁你睡着在文件上按了手印，可是我爱你，我不会害你的……”张艺兴生怕他不相信，紧张得抱着他上下摇晃着，恨不得融进朴灿烈身体里，让他再也没办法扯开自己。

“哎你说归说，别乱动啊。”朴灿烈得了便宜还卖乖，装模作样地吊着张艺兴，心说总算扳回了一城，心猿意马间也回想起了那晚的旖旎，“最后一个问题，你那个我的时候，爽吗？”  
朴灿烈看着张艺兴慢慢羞红的脸，也有点挂不住，赶紧补了句，“我那时候醉得什么都不知道，我就是问问……”  
张艺兴低头望着朴灿烈，脸上的笑既羞赧又明亮得让人挪不开眼，他像是下了很大的决心，往前凑到小徒弟耳朵边，吹了口热气，一字一句都带着蛊惑的意味，“嗯……你那里很大，进来的时候把我肚子都撑满了，顶得我好舒服……”

师父，你明天酒醒后还记得自己说过的话吗？朴灿烈呼吸粗重起来，胯间的那话儿正精神着，他闭着眼，默念了几句色即是空空即是色，抱着人倒在床上，胡乱亲了亲张艺兴的唇角，大手一挥把被子盖好，怂得可爱，“不早了睡觉吧，有什么事明天再说。”  
张艺兴顺从地躺好，心满意足地抱着小徒弟的腰，乖乖闭上了眼，待身边的人呼吸平稳之后，才悄悄扬起嘴角，露出了一个诡秘的微笑。

TBC.


End file.
